


【相二】春の陽気に誘われて

by Rin0815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin0815/pseuds/Rin0815
Summary: 跟杂志借个标题2017/4
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【相二】春の陽気に誘われて

1

第一次开始思考最近在私人时间里想起相叶雅纪是不是太频繁的问题的时候，二宫正缓缓在麻布的一个红绿灯前把车停住。无意识地舔了舔刚治疗完的牙齿，嘴里一股麻醉药的味道还没散去，让他皱起了眉头。

上一回在牙医的诊所，就是正好遇见相叶的那一次，本来只是很平常的洗牙，一向嫌麻烦的他不知怎么的就和担当牙医提了提右边上颚的一颗牙会在吃冰的时候隐隐作痛。作为一个super idol的担当，长年来已经很清楚他怕麻烦的个性，立马挂电话给经纪人吩咐他监督二宫每周都来治疗。

一来二去为了一颗牙已经治疗了快4个月，他心里一边默默吐槽连super idol也只能每周给治疗30分钟，一边看着樱花花瓣被风带起来吹到车窗上，又慢慢滑落下去。

这样频繁地光临共用的诊所，竟然在那一次遇见之后就再也没碰上相叶雅纪。

该不会是让他感到困扰了所以悄悄换了诊所？

不，非要说的话，应该是对方觉得会让自己困扰所以才温柔地悄悄换了自己的诊所吧。

自从相叶搬了新家，两个人的生活圈又开始有了新的重叠之后，相遇率高得让二宫无奈的很。两人的喜好相似这件事情他虽然很清楚，但还是接连在牙医、超市和量贩店的厕纸货架附近遇到相叶的时候，脑子里擅自浮现了“命运”这个词。

然而他只能撇撇嘴，又不是在天神祭里遇见脑海里就自动播放You are everything的谁谁谁和谁谁谁。

2

最新的个番收录的时候，节目主旨是讲花粉症あるある和介绍新研发的商品。二宫看了看自己的台本，不出意料相叶雅纪的大名出现的频率比今晚请来的搞笑艺人还高些。

说起来真的不知道花粉症的人能不能去赏花呢。现在该是樱花的季节了吧。

那个CM看起来他好像还挺享受的样子呢。

二宫从鼻子里哼了一声，不愧是Super Idol在棚里拍赏花也能拍的春光明媚。

3

进到乐屋里的时候，相叶正哼哼着鼻子靠着沙发打瞌睡。

发色比之前要染黑了一点，还没做造型的前发软软得趴在睫毛上，加上裹着毛茸茸的毯子更让他看起来无害又柔软。

二宫心里被挠的痒痒了，叹了口气坐到他边上揉了揉他的头毛。

相叶像是装了天线似的，眼睛也没睁就把脑袋靠在略低的肩膀上，黏糊糊地说，“Ninoおはよー”

“你又是怎么知道是我的啊気持ち悪い！”

相叶嗤嗤地笑起来撒娇一样又抵着他的肩膀蹭了蹭，“就是知道，反正没认错过。”

“这次是真的気持ち悪い了！”

“知道你喜欢我啦，不要吵，让我再靠一会儿。”

出现了。

最近相叶这家伙不知道是哪个开关不对劲，总是把“知道你喜欢我”“我爷爷也喜欢你”“我当然是最了解你的”这些话挂在嘴边。摄像机在转的时候倒是没什么，off的时间也时不时来这样一句，虽然很不甘心但是每次耳朵还是会擅自变红，相叶就会一脸你看我说什么来着的表情把他再搂近一点。

从年底开始他一直保持着非常忙的状态，团里的人也很理解地尽量给他减轻负担。二宫看着他的杂志样刊不断地在乐屋里堆成小山，从冬装穿到春装，强行无视今年都四月了东京还冷得离谱的现实。

不知道是不是今年春天回暖的速度太慢，这个属于夏天的男人开始在众人面前慢慢散发出与季节不符的温度来。杂志上的他看向镜头的眼神无辜又炽热，和乐屋里的样子倒是形成了很好的反差。

等到收录完特番，大家都明显有些倦怠。收录时间很长，请来的艺人也很多，光是要安抚ガヤ都要花上平时三倍的精力。

相叶很少见的收录后没有行程，便在乐屋就卸了妆。二宫之后还有广播收录，也就没有急着要收拾。他看见相叶卸完妆趴在镜子前的桌子上，头发在换衣服的时候被弄得毛毛糙糙，正想过去帮他抓两把保持一下形象的时候，相叶突然睁开眼睛看着他，一脸看不透的笑意。

“Nino对搞笑艺人会做的表情和回应，最近也会很普通的对着我做呢，”他笑着又闭上眼睛，“虽然有点不甘心，但还是觉得好寂寞啊。”

二宫抬了抬手，最终还是没有拍下去。

4

看到樱花要想起你，看到花粉症要想起你。

看到柴犬要想起你，看到兔子还是要想起你。

每个局里都有你的海报，连买个啤酒看到你和风间的poster还要担心你的花粉症。

作为朋友一起走过的那么多年都太过珍重，以至于连在春天一起赏花都没能做过。

5

相叶像是有点不好意思，起身抓了抓头发准备要走。

他拿起挂在椅背上的外套，窗外的公园里飘过一阵樱花雨，有花瓣从卷起的衣袖里掉出来。

他们同时看向楼下满开的樱花树，感受那阵暖风吹过的迟来的春意。

风停的时候二宫走过去抽掉了他手上的外衣，左手盖在相叶过于湿润的眼睛上，抬起头轻轻吻上他的唇角。

还没等他松开手便已经在心里吐槽自己太轻易被这一席春光给魅惑了。

然而另一个主人公并没有给他太多时间做心理活动，他干燥而温暖的大手附上他挡住眼睛的手，另一只手抬起来环过他的脖颈，回了一个结结实实的吻。

6

春の陽気に誘われて

君のいる未来に飛び込んだ。

終わり


End file.
